Artemis
Artemis is a character in Hercules: The Animated Series. She is the Olympian Goddess of the wild and the moon. Background Artemis is the twin sister of Apollo. She is a fierce protector of the wild and animals, although she has a merciful side to those who respect the wilderness. Long ago, Artemis was in love with the hunter Orion. But after Orion nearly killed every animal around and to protect him from being smited by Zeus, Artemis gave him a safe place in the cosmos as a constellation. Physical appearance Artemis has green skin, green eyes, and green hair. She wears a short brown Greek chiton, strapped with arrows, a brown headband, star-shaped earrings, and sandals. However, in the Hercules series, she has olive skin, auburn hair tied in a single ponytail in an updo, green eyes, two short antlers on her head, and a pale green Greek chiton. She has a quiver strapped over her right shoulder. Powers and abilities Artemis has the standard powers of an Olympian god (immortality, omnipresence, vast strength, shape-shifting, teleportation, and manifestation). As Goddess of the Wild, Artemis has authority over the wild and can turn people into animals. She is also a skilled huntress and archer. Appearances ''Hercules Artemis makes a brief cameo at the beginning of the film, where she is seen feeding the Ceryneian Hind on Mount Olympus. Hades Challenge Artemis does not make a direct appearance in the game, appearing as a statue much like her fellow gods and goddesses. Like the other gods and goddesses, she gives the player information regarding herself and Ancient Greek mythology. Her statue can be found next to Apollo's in Serifos. Hercules: The Animated Series Artemis first appears in "Hercules and the Caledonian Boar" when capturing Hercules in a trap when he's visiting Caledonia for the boar hunting. She appoints Hercules to be a protector of the endangered boar population and later in the episode turns Phil into a boar, leading him to be hunted by his friends. Artemis appears at the end to set things right and teach the other hunters a lesson about conservation. In "Hercules and the Falling Stars", Artemis senses Orion's return from the stars after Hercules releases Orion eager to learn from his example. However, things go wrong when various monsters seen as constellations had escaped. Artemis comes in and the two briefly work together in an effort to contain the threat and restore the constellations. Trivia *Her Roman name is Diana. *In the classical period of Greek mythology, Artemis was often described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and had dominion over childbirth, virginity and young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women. In some stories, she was also associated with Selene as the Greek lunar goddess. Gallery Artemis.jpg ARTEMIS6.JPG Disneyartemis 1.jpg Disneyartemis 3.jpg Disneyartemis 2.jpg Disneyartemis 5.jpg 1304468718958.jpg|Artemis in a green color scheme Disney hercules Artemis.jpg|Artemis seen in the Disney film ''Hercules. aRTEMIS DISNEY.jpg Artemis disney 2.jpg Category:Hercules characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Archers Category:Hunters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon